


The Things We Do For Friends

by cyren2132



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyren2132/pseuds/cyren2132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things Teal'c can't let his friends do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Do For Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for round six of the Stargate Last Author Standing challenge. The prompt was "Change a canon scene." Replaces the final Martouf scene in "Divide and Conquer."

"Samantha..."  
  
Martouf's voice was barely a whisper, scared and pleading. Teal'c watched as she raised her weapon. She didn't want to fire, but she could, and she would.  
  
Teal'c fired first.  
  
The force of his blast sent the Tok'ra stumbling forward, his finger slipping from the device that would have destroyed him beyond his colleagues' ability to review the technology that had allowed evil commands to sleep inside his head.  
  
Major Carter caught Martouf as he fell. Kneeling on the gateroom floor, she cradled him in her arms as they tearfully whispered to one another before the light faded from his eyes.  
  
Major Carter and Martouf had never been lovers, but they had known love for one another and shared a bond that Teal'c could not begin to fathom. She looked up then, and Teal'c coudn't tell if she was looking at him or through him, but the sadness tinged with anger was unbearable.  
  
He looked away. Teal'c hoped she would be able to forgive him one day, as others had for his part in the deaths of their loved ones, and that her passion and anger would be directed at those who had put them all in this position in the first place.  
  
But if it didn't ... if her hatred burned hot for the one who had taken the Tok'ra forever from the universe ... it was better directed at him than herself.


End file.
